Les protectrices du Bien
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Chapitre 10 en ligne après bien longtemps. Retrouvez la petite escapade et entrez dans la demeure. Vous découvrirez un nouvel allié et plus tard un gentil message de la part de Sirius...
1. Un prof inattendu

Nom: MiSs ShInIgAmI 

E mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les persos de JKRowling ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) mais Sinistra et Silvana oui,na!

Première fic HP, soyez gentils s'il vous plaît lol

Les protectrices du Bien 

CHAP1/ Un prof inattendu

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sinistra et j'ai 17 ans. Cette année c'est ma dernière à Poudlard, mon avenir est en jeu. Examen à la fin. Je veux êtreprof de Défence, c'est ma matière préférée. Ca me fait penser que nous allons avoir un nouveau professeur. Je suis dans le train qui m'emmène à Poudlard. Cet été, je l'ai passé avec ma meilleure amie, sorcière aussi. Je l'adore, même si elle est à Serpentard, au fait moi je suis à Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Silvana et est secrètement amoureuse de Severus Rogue. Enfin secrètement si on ne la remarque pas en train de baver quand ce cher enseignant passe devant elle faisant voler sa cape sombre comme les ténèbres!!! L'événement radio qui a marqué cette période estivale fut le procès Black. Il a été innocenté du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow(il n'a pu être interrrogé car en fuite mais la police le recherche) ainsi que des Moldus et a reçu quelques indemnités dûes à son emprisonnement. On sait qu'il habite désormais dans sa demeure familiale avec Harry Potter mais l'endroit est tenu secret car Voldemort est de retour( le Ministère l'a enfin reconnut).

Génial! Silvana vient de me rejoindre. Elle me parle du rêve qu'elle a fait cette nuit avec Rogue( encore et toujours ). Un seul mot: Torride. Elle en fait de ses rêves!!! Elle a tous les garçons à ses pieds( elle est canon: grande, blonde, cheveux longs, de magnifiques yeux marron légèrement en amande. Un corps bien sculpté et des jambes belles, longues et gracieuses) et le seul qu'elle veut est Severus( elle l'appelle plus couramment Sevy).Elle a bien eu des aventures mais son réel amour est pour cet homme. Je l'aiderai cette année, quoi qu'elle dise. Avec mon physique ordinaire( petite, brune, cheveux mi-longs, des yeux marron-vert. Des formes simples mais agréables) j'ai un prétendant par an et encore!!! Mais peu importe, c'est pas le plus important. Je me demande si nous sommes vraiment en sécurité, il pourrait nous arriver quelque chose à Poudlard.

-Tiens! Le train vient de s'arrêter. Y'a un problème?

-Mais? Silvana, il se passe quoi?

-Aucune idée. Je vais essayer d'y ressentir.

-Je sens beaucoup de peur.

-Et de la douleur. Nous sommes attaqués.

-Cachons-nous.

Nous soulevons les banquettes grâce à un sort et nous engouffrons dans l'espace en bois sous le coussin. Il était temps; la porte s'ouvre et on entend des voix sinistres.

-Les cibles sont dans le train pourtant.

-C'est le dernier wagon: vide.

-Lance un sort de détection.

-Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

-Personne, dommage, je voulais torturer quelque'un.

-ACCIO BAGUETTES! STUPEFIX!

Nous percevons le bruit mat de trois corps qui tombent.

-Il y a quelqu'un? (Une voix calme)

Nous sortons de notre cachette.

-Professeur Dumbledore!!

Nous sommes soulagées mais quand même un peu interrogatives.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui.

-Vous avez eu un bon réflexe.

-Nous avons été lâches ouais( Silvana n'aime pas rester sans agir et fuir)

-Non, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre ces trois Mangemorts. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Bonne fin de voyage.

-Merci professeur, dit-on d'une même voix.

Il s'en va.

-Que fait-il dans le train?

-Je ne sais pas, d'habitude il attend au château.

-C'est peut-être à cause de Voldemort.

-Peut-être.

-Heureusement qu'il était là !!!

-C'est sûr !!

Nous ne parlons plus jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de la locomotive rouge rubis. Arrivées nous poussons un soupir de soulagement. Tous les élèves présents en discutent. Les premières années ont eu bien peur. Harry serait encore visé? Ainsi que ses amis? Le Mangemort avait bien dit "les cibles".

Nous montons dans les diligences qui nous mênent au château.

La Cérémonie se passe et vient le discours du directeur nous recommandant la prudence et de bien travailler. De ma table je balais celle des professeurs. Un homme que je ne connais pas est assis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il enseigne, y'a plusieurs postes à vaquer. Sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore il se leva et nous apprîmes que ce serait M. Black qui nous eapprendrait la Défence.

Je n'en reviens pas! Je n'avais pas vu de photo de lui car l'affaire se passait à la radio pour le protéger de Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il ressemblait à ça. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse être jeune. Il fait mois de 40 ans, je dirais 35. Comme son nom, ses cheveux sont noirs et touchent délicatement ses épaules. Ses yeux sombres traversent la salle tel un rayon laser et le silence règne: les filles ont les occulaires grands ouverts ainsi que leur bouche tandis que les garçons l'observent simplement,sans bavage.

Je tourne la tête vers Silvana pour voir sa réaction mais celle-ci n'a d'yeux que pour le professeur de Potions.

Je reporte mon attention sur ce qui se passe. Il s'est rassit et les conversations reprennent alors que les plats apparaissent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, dire que c'est grâce à son procès qu'il a pu trouver un travail. Il a intérêt d'être à la hauteur et qu'ils lui ont donné ce poste pour sa compétence et non pour sa condition ou sa belle gueule. Je juge peut-être vite mais il est courant que les beaux mecs n'ont pas le mental qui va avec. S'il fait une faute je serais là pour corriger, foi de Sinistra!! Je deviens méchante, calmons-nous. Je peux voir sur son visage une certaine émotion, sûrement celle de retrouver l'école où il a grandi et peut-être de voir toutes ces belles filles!!! Il lève les yeux sur les miens. Le choc. Quels puits! Tant d'expressions cachées derrière cette noirceur. Il a eu trop d'horreurs mais il est heureux d'être là. C'est électrisant ces sensations. J'dois avoir uen de ces têtes! Je reporte me syeux sur mon assiette comme prise en flagant délit de crime. Après tout je n'ai pas à le sonder.

La suite du repas se fait sans interruption et c'est le cœur lourd d'émotions tristes aspirées que je quitte la Salle.

Silvana vient me rejoindre et voit ma tête.

-Toi t'as encore avaler des sentiments, de qui fus-tu l'ange gardien ce soir?

-Le professeur Black.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, il a vait l'air si mélancolique...C'étaient vraiment des sensations fortes...

-Ma pauvre, je comprends pourquoi t'es mal alors. Allez, une bonne douche et ça ira. Est-ce que moi je passe mon temps à me servir de mon pouvoir?

-Non,mais oui pour la douche, merci.

-Tu devrais arrêter un peu. Tu te fais plus de soucis pour les autres que pour toi.

-Je suis comme ça . Je ne peux pas garder mon pouvoir que pour moi. Même toi tu l'utilises sur Rogue.

-Oui bon ça va, je comprends. Allez file. Oh! Rogue vient de se lever!!

-Désespérante!

-Hein?Quoi?T'as dit quoi? Reviens tout de suite!

-Ahahaha

Et je pars et vais directement dans la douche. Les pensées coulent de mon cœur comme l'eau comme sur mon corps.

Exténuée, je vais me coucher. Demain est un autre jour, il n'y aura pas d'agression ici.


	2. Un moment de détente

Nom: MiSs ShInIgAmI 

E mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les persos de JKRowling ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) mais Sinistra et Silvana oui,na!

Première fic HP, soyez gentils s'il vous plaît lol

Les protectrices du Bien 

CHAP2/ Un moment de détente

6H30 sur le cadran digital du réveil qui sonne. Direction la douche, je m'enfile un pantalon noir et un chemisier rouge à volants. J'aime beaucoup cette association de couleurs. J'y épingle l'écusson de Serdaigle, un magnifique rapace noir toutes griffes dehors, j'adore. Eh oui pas de capes noires ou éternelles cravates, cette année Poudlard essaie de voir comment ça se passe sans l'uniforme. Je pense qu'il y aura autant de discipline que si on les portait. Je me coiffe vite-fait( une queue de cheval) et descends dans la grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeûner. Je vais m'incruster à la table des Serpentard sous le regard haineux de ceux-ci et de ma maison. Quelles stupidités cette tension et rivalité. Silvana me fait une petite place et mangeons tout en papotant joyeusement et en comparant nos emplois du temps, essayant d'oublier les évènements de la veille. Nous avons quelques cours communs et des heures de libres qui correspondent. C'est super.

La première sonnerie de l'année retentit pour nous ramener à la réalité faite d'heures d'apprentissage et de contrôles. C'est avec regret que je la laisse prendre le chemin des serres pour son cours de Botanique. J'ai une heure de Métamorphose et donc je monte au 2 ème étage, prête à subir le discours blablatif de Mc Gonagall. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre cette prof mais j'ai un peu de mal avec ses airs trop stricts, à part cela c'est une excellente enseignante. Je me place devant,seule, comme à chaque fois. Je suis assez mise à part à cause de ma relation amicale avec ma grande puce de Serpentard.

Peu m'importe, ainsi je peux mieux me concentrer sur mon travail. Je ne suis pas une tête, je travaille pour être à un bon niveau. Rien ne vient troubler mes devoirs sauf quelques émotions que je prends deci delà. Le programme de l'année vient de nous être donné. Le seul sujet qui m'intéresse le plus c'est l'étude approfondie sur les Animagi.Vivement le deuxième trimestre! Pour le moment nous étudierons la métamorphose d'objets volumineus. Il faudra un peu plus de concentration. Nous prenons connaissance de ce corpus en lisant le premier chapitre du livre.

L'heure se finie, on prend en note les devoirs (u nrésumé du chapitre) et sortons. J'ai 75 minutes de libre( avec la récré)et je commence par faire ce que je dois pour demain, après j'irai profiter du soleil dans le parc.

Je m'installe dans ma Salle Commune, rédige ma réécriture sur parchemin puis range ma plue, mon encrier et mon papier dans ma "chambre".

La tête libre je descends les marches jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je tourne la tête pour repérer un coin tranquille et le trouve au pied d'un arbre.J'y vais donc et m'adosse au tronc. La surface du la scintille grâce à l'astre du jour. Pourquoi être enfermer dans uen pièce alors que la nature alentour est magnifique? Mon esprit s'envole au loin et glisse sur les ailes du rêve. Je me ressource ainsi, les pesées négatives se volatilisent et je fais le plein de positives. Quel bien-être! Rien de tel pour démarrer une longue année de travail. Des brindilles craquent, arrachée à ma rêverie j'ouvre les yeux prête à incendier la personne responsable.Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de trouver le professeur Black devant moi:

-C'est pour quoi?

-Vous ne devriez pas être en cours?

-# Il fait une enquête ou quoi?J'lui en pose des questions?# Non, j'ai une heure de libre.

-Bon... Qu'avez-vous vu?

-Pardon?

-Hier soir,au dîner, qu'avez-vous vu?

-#Oups#...

-Vous savez de quoi je parle Mademoiselle Maxwell.

-Vraiment, non, désolée.

-Je vous prierais de ne plus vous servir de vos pouvoirs Mademoiselle.

-Lesquels?

-Arrêtez. Je n'ai rien contre vous, ni contre personne mais j'aimerai que vous respectiez ma vie privée.

-Euh... désolée?!

-Oui. Je peux vous faire confiance?

-Oui.

-Merci.

Il s'en va après avoir sourit. Je l'ai échappé belle j'ai eu peur un moment lol. Mais mince je suis grillée lol j'espère qu'il aura la gentillesse de ne le dire à personne. Oups je ne me suis pas assurée de ça.Oh, il a pas l'air méchant, sombre plutôt même si son sourire fut chaleureux. Il le mérite ce sourire et il devrait en recevoir tous les jours. Enfin, d'un côté ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

C'est l'heure de la récré, Silvana vient me rejoindre et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Toi, t'es soucieuse.

-Non.

-Allez, parle.

-J'ai eu la visite de Black.

-Vous avez discuté?

-Euh ouais... il a sentit que je l'avais sondé.

-Ah!

-Ca va il m'a juste demander de ne pas recommencer.

-Ca va alors.

-Ton cours avec ton cher Sevy s'est bien passé?

-Super. Je suis si heureuse de le revoir. (Elle prend un air tragique) Depuis Juin ça devenait long!!

-J'ai remarqué un truc. Il ne s'est pas un peu développé?

-Oui, on dirait qu'il a fait un peu de muscu!

Sur cette idée on imagine Rogue devant sa glace en gonflant ses muscles ou encore à faire des abdos ou du vélo d'appartement vêtu d'un T-shirt " Le roi de la gonflette c'est moi". Prises d'un fou rire nous nous étalons à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

-T'es vilaine de te moquer de lui!

-Tu ne donnes pas ta part au chien pourtant.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mince ça va être l'heure.

-Alors allons-y!

Nous abandonnons ce lieu de paradis et nous nous engouffrons dans le château. Deux heures d'histoire de la Magie à supporter mais ça va nous avons cours commun.En route, on s'amuse à compter les marches jusqu'au troisième étage mais il y en a trop, on a abandonné en cours de route.

On se place vers le fond et suivons le cours d'une oreille distraite. Je sais qu'il faut étdier l'histoire car se qu'il se passe avant sert à avoir un passé et essayer de ne pas refaire le smêmes erreurs mais avec Binns c'est ennuyeux et rébarbatif. Je suis sûre que même le plus interressé en histoire abandonnerait au bout de 10 minutes.

Oh la la! Deux heures à suporter, ouin! Vivement que ça s'arrête.


	3. Nous sommes attaqués

Nom: MiSs ShInIgAmI 

E mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les persos de JKRowling ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) mais Sinistra et Silvana oui,na!

Première fic HP, soyez gentils s'il vous plaît lol

Les protectrices du Bien 

CHAP3/ Nous sommes attaqués

Il est 20h, la première journée s'est bien passée et en fin de compte les deux heures du cours d'Histoire se sont envolées. J'ai eu l'immense honneur (hum hum) de me faire enlever 15 points par Rogue. J'enrage.Allez souffle un peu, y'a du bon dans chacun hein ? Je n'avais rien fait, quoique c'est peut-être mérité: je fus prise d'une envie irrésistible de rire en le voyant suer légèrement au-dessus de la vapeur des chaudrons. " Il doit faire du sauna aussi pour fondre" ai-je penser. A ma perte!! Mouais, je l'ai mérité. Il n'a pas dû apprécier que je rigole de lui sans rien expliquer. Super pour le premier jour!Ca commence bien. Si je le dis à Silvana elle va me tuer, je l'entends répliquer "Il n'est pas gros et n'a pas besoin de fondre!" ahahah, sacrée Silvana, elle fait tout pour prendre sa défence.

Ce soir je suis à la table des Serdaignle et je crois qu'ils m'en veulent, tant pis. J'suis pas aimééééée!! Peu importe, vous, vous préférez vivre dans l'adversité plutôt que d'essayer de créer une alliance pour faire face à Voldemort.

Je devrais peut-être faire connaissance avec Harry et ses amis, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. Je me demande des fois si le pouvoir qu'on a, avec Silvana, pourrait servir contre l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce surnom me fait rire, ce n'est pas très original, puis Seigneur!!! Personne ne peut contrôler les Ténèbres elles sont ses seules maîtresses. Vaudrait mieux pas que je prenne cela à la légère mais si on a tout ça en tête autant se suicider tout de suite. Je pense qu'il faut profiter des moments de paix que l'on a ici pour être prêts à affronter les tortures et les morts à venir.

Hm? Silvana n'est pas là! Curieux, c'est bizarre, elle ne rate jamais un repas pourtant.Bon ben je vais rentrer directement après tout je ne suis pas sa mère, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Mon dîner fini, je retrouve le fauteuil où j'étais ce matin et j'effectue mes devoirs. 1H après, la pièce est remplie de brouhaha et d'élèves. Comme j'ai terminé, je monte au dortoir pour pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquilité et puis je ne veux pas être entourée d'un climat d'indifférence et de mépris. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre je vis plusieurs formes noires se diriger vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la vitre et des jets de sorts éclairent la porte à présent détruite. Des Mangemeorts? Ici, mais comment? On ne peut pas trnasplaner, ils auraient un repère pas loin alors?A Près-au-Lard, possible.

Dans le château résonne le message suivant"_Chaque élève est prié de rejoindre sa Salle Commune dans les plus brefs délais et que chaque professeur me rejoingne dans le Hall_".

Avec panique, certaines de mes camrades me rejoignent dans la chambre. Je préfère retourner dans la Salle. J'entends des bruits d'explosion de parts et d'autres du château. Ceux restés ici se regardent, appeurés. J'aimerai y aller, je ne veux pas rester ici à rien faire pendant que les professeurs combattent et se font blesser. 

-Allons les aider!

-Tu es folle, Dumbledore nous a dit de rester ici!

-Alors vous préférez attendre pendant que les profs mettent leur vie en danger pour nous?

-C'est leur rôle de nous protéger

-Nous devons être solidaires envers les autres. Moi j'y vais, faites ce que vous voulez.

-Non, reviens!

-Je suis le préfet alors reste ici!

-Non!

Et je m'enfuis, laissant là ces lâches. Je me cahce au détour d'un couloir, le bruit d'une course se fait entendre. Si c'est un Mangemort je dois l'arrêter, nous sommes trop près du dortoir. J'attends que le silhouette passe mais ce n'est pas un ennemi.

-Silvana?!

-Sinistra, viens vite le professeur Rogue est blessé.

-Quelle direction?

-Par l

On fait demi-tour et nous élançons en direction du Grand Escalier. Nous voyons une dizaine de Mangemorts et le sprofs. Rogue est étendu vers les marches. Silvana va le rejoindre.

-Je t'en prie réveille-toi!

-Silvana, depuis quand tu le tutoies?

Elle sursauta et me regarda.

-Depuis le mois de Juin...

-Explique-toi

-Nous... nous sommes ensemble.

-QUOI?

Mon cri alerta les formes encagoulées et me virent. Je lançai le sort de bouclier pour nous protéger tous 3.

- Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

- Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste et le mieux. Mais j'aurai préféré le savoir dans d'autres circonstances...

- Je souris, elle baise la tête.

- Pour le moment occupes-toi de lui, moi j'ai du monde à protéger et je vais combattre.

- Non, je viens avec toi! Pomfresh va arriver.

Sur un signe de tête nous rejoignons le rang des professeurs. Ils nous disent de partir mais Silvana sort l'argument "L'union fait la force". Je l'adore, même en situation critique elle garde le moral et l'humour. Cela me redonne la force de continuer. J'ai des personnes que j'aime à préserver.

Mc gonagall s'occupe à lancer des Stupéfix, Dumbledore est en plein duel avec celui qui semble être le chef, Mme Chourave envoie des sorts d'entrave et le professeur Black assure les arrières de chacun. Je souris car il y a une façon bien simple de les arrêter. Je dis à Silvana qu'il faut récupérer les baguettes, ce que nous faisons rapidement: "ACCIO BAGUETTES!" Sans leur instrument ils ne sont rien, les profs les attachent, ils ne peuvent plus bouger. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la police.

- Merci beaucoup (Black)

- Même si vous n'avez pas fait ce qui était demandé( Mc Gonagall)

- Bien trouvé le sort (clin d'œil de la part de Dumbledore).

- De rien, on allait pas rester les bras croisés au dortoir!!(nous justifions-nous)

Le calme est revenu mais tout d'un coup Lord Voldemort apparaît dans un nuage de fumée noire accompagné de Nagini qui darde sa langue vers nous.


	4. De nouveaux pouvoirs

e-mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Voici mon chapitre préféré, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime beaucoup.

remerciements: A tous mes lecteurs, à toi ma petite femme Livia, Manue ma reine dindonnière (lol nouveau mot t'as vu?) merci de m'aider de tes précieuses remarques,merci Moonlight pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Les Protectrices du Bien

CHAP4/ De nouveaux pouvoirs

Le calme est revenu mais tout d'un coup Lord Voldemort apparaît dans un nuage de fumée noire accompagné de Nagini qui darde sa langue vers nous.

Le silence plane mais il le coupe en riant. Ce rire est froid et vraiment sans joie, il est comme une chanson funèbre résonnant dans une nuit glaçée d'hiver. Je n'imagine pas mourir comme ça et nous nous batrons.

- Mwahahaha, je vous ai trouvé Protectrice. Je suis venu te chercher.

Dumbledore se met devant nous, le Lord reprend:

- Cher vieux débris, elle sera à moi et tes petits sorts n'y changeront rien. Mwahaha.

- Jamais! Quitte à mourir, tu ne la touchera pas.

S'ensuit un duel de regards. Je scrute Silvana voir sa réaction mais elle à l'air d'être au courant. M'enfin c'est quoi ça? J'suis encore mise à l'écart, j'en ai marre! Toute ma vie on m'a caché des choses. Arrêtez de me préserver. Je veux savoir, je veux combattre. Que se passe-t-il enfin? Vous vous dîtes de mon côté alors pourquoi taire ce qui me concerne?

- C'est quoi c't'histoire?

Ils tournent la tête vers moi. Je dois vraiment être en colère car ils sont surpris-ou bien appeurés- et attendent de voir ce que je vais faire. Seul Voldemort ne réagit pas, il a plutôt un haussement de sourcils curieux et satisfait, il a l'air de regarder quelque chose sderrière moi.

- Vois-tu, vous êtes manipulée par vos proches.

- Comment ça?

- Ben oui, on ne vous dit rien, vous ne savez rien mais tout le monde ici présent oui et en sait plus sur vous que vous.

- Continuez.

- Seulement si tu me rejoins.

- Vous rejoindre?

- De mon côté, les Ténèbres. Je suis gentil je te laisse décider.

- Je ne vous suivrai pas!

- Vraiment? Sinistra, ton nom lui-même est ton destin. En italien cela veut dire "gauche". A l'Antiquité, la gauche était le côté négatif lors de vols d'oiseaux ou de la lecture des entrailles. Cela représentait un mauvais sort, une malédiction. C'est ton destin ainsi que l'aura noire qui t'enveloppe en ce moment.

- Voldemort! C'est vous qui la manipulez(rétorque Silvana). On peut changer notre destin, à l'origine nous ne sommes pas nées pour faire le mal, nous ne serons avec nous.

J'en profite pour réfléchir et reprendre pieds. Je suis dépassée par les évènements. Je fais le vide en moi. Je perçois, grâce à mon pouvoir qu'il veut m'hypnotiser de ses paroles qui contiennent autant de venin que la langue de son reptile. Je ne me ferais pas avoir. Tant pis si mon nom indique le contraire de ce que je suis. Je suis aimée même si on ne me le montre pas. Je ne suis pas née comme une malédiction mais parce que je mes parents s'aimaient. On veille sur moi, et eux aussi de là où ils sont, en paix. Je m'en veux, comment ai-je pu penser aussi méchament, mettre ceux qui m'entourent en doute ? On me protège (trop) et moi je veux tout y poser de côté juste parce que je ne sais rien. C'est égoiste. Je sais que l'on m'aime. Oui.Je ne les abandonnerai pas.

- Je lève les yeux sur lui, décidée

- Vous pouvez rentrer tranquillement chez vous avec votre serpent. Je ne vous accompagne pas.

- Alors je vais devoir te convaincre d'une autre manière.

Sur ce, il lance un puissant sort sur Black.

- Mwahahahaha

- Ordure! Tu n'as à t'en prendre à lui.Si c'est moi que tu veux bats-toi!

- Idiote. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, mais tes amis oui.

- Ca suffit! Tu ne feras de mal à personne d'autre. Tu m'as énervé, tu vas payer. Laisse les gens que j'aime tranquille!

Je perçois à ce moment-là mon aura qui m'entoure. Ma colère et ma décision l'ont fait changer pour un blanc scintillant. Je sens en moi une force nouvellement acquise. Dans ma tête je vois ce que Voldemort va faire (lancer un Avada Kedavra). Comprenant que ceci est une vision du futur je prépare ma riposte en le stupéfixant.

- Garce!

- Vous ne les tuerez pas. Je me mettrais en travers de votre chemin.

- Comment?!

Je ne réponds pas.Et Dumbledore le ligote. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de ne rien faire que le prince ténébreux se défait du sort par une quelconque magie noire et lui pique la baguette. Il lui lance le sort de la mort et aussitôt une colonne de feu s'échappe de mes mains tendues et forme une barrière de protection. Silvana attaque Voldemort qui est pris au dépourvu( Nagini se balance), avec de l'eau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se volatilise avant d'être touché et qu'il ne reçoive une attaque massive des professeurs qui s'étaient préparés.

- L'eau?

- Oui, désolée.

- Peu importe. On en parlera plus tard.

Les enseignants relèvent Black évanoui avec un sort de lévitation. Nous voyons que Severus n'est plus sur les marches. Ainsi nous nous dirigeons tous à l'infirmerie.

Avant cela, Dumbledore prévient les élèves: _" Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. J'ai des points à distribuer: 20 pour Serpentard grâce à Silvana qui nous a aidé ainsi que 25 points pour Serdaigle et attribués à Sinistra qui a fait preuve d'un grand courage et de solidarité. Vous pouvez désormais dormir en paix._" Mc Gonagall répara la porte avant de suivre la troupe triomphante.


	5. Les Protectrices

Les protectrices du Bien 

CHAP5/ Les Protecrtices

A l'infirmerie

Severus est étendu et dort, Silvana a sa main sur la sienne et sourit. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'il n'a rien de grave. D'ici quelques heures il se réveillera.

Sur le lit d'en face, Sirius est conscient, sa blessure due au sort n'est pas aussi importante et -grave qu'on aurait pu croire. Avec les autres personnes je me tins à son chevet.

Dumbledore se tourne vers moi.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de t'expliquer.

- En effet, oui

- Professeur puis-je participer?(c'est Silvana qui s'incruste lol)

- Comme vous voulez, vous ne préférez pas rester aux côtés de Severus?

- Je pense que Mme Pomfresh s'en occupera bien.

- Bien. Il se fait tard désolé de vous retenir. Professeurs je crois qu'il est temps de laisser M.Black se reposer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai à mon poste à 8h tapantes, plaisante Sirus.

- Vous serez en retard alors, y'a le petit déjeûner avant!!

Et tous deux sourient. La vieillesse a quitté son visage pour laisser place à une malicieuse jeunesse. Je me demande comment il se comportait quand il était adolescent.

Pour Sirius je vois que son sourire est vrai. Il a l'air d'un enfant émerveillé et amusé devant son père. Toute souffrance (physique ou morale) a disparu et cela le rend assez séduisant. On dirait qu'il a perdu 15 ans et qu'il retrouve ses 20 ans.Bref, au lieu de m'éterniser sur son air angélique je préfère tourner le dos. Je ressens une certane chaleur au niveau des joues, cela ne me ressemble pas d'être troublée par un sourire et en plus il ne m'est pas destiné. Silvana me regarde d'un air bizarre et rigole, tous la fixent et elle glisse un petit "Pardon" qui fait rire tout le monde. Puis tous partons pour laisser les blessés en paix et discuter.

Devant la statue qui garde l'entrée des escaliers pour le bureau de Dumbledore nous sommes regroupés.

- Puis-je compter sur vous pour aller vérifier que c'est calme dans les dortoirs et aussi répondre aux questions?

- Oui

Ils partent et il ne reste plus que Dumbledore, Silvana et moi. Nous le suivons sur les marches en colimaçon qui nous mène tout en haut. Son bureau est vraiment beau: très grand, des livres de partout, des objets magiques et des portraits des anciens directeurs ainsi que le Choipeaux.

- Installez-vous

Nous nous asseyons sur des fauteuils de velours rouge et lui dans sa chaise directoriale.

- Sinistra. Ce que Voldemort a dit est vrai. A l'origine il y a le Bien et le Mal. Lors de naissances de jumeaux-ou jumelles- l'un était destiné à servir les Ténèbres et l'autre la Lumière. Ce fut le cas pour Voldemort et moi mais nous ne sommes points jumeaux. C'est le cas pour Silvana et vous. Vous n'êtes pas jumelles mais le fait d'être nées à quelques jours l'une de l'autre mais exactement à la même heure à fait de vous les prêtresses qui influenceront l'avenir. Sur un vieux parchemin grec la réunion des quatre "S" sauverait le monde d'une guerre sanglante et cruelle. Voldemort ayant senti que les deux protectrices étaient à Poudlard l'a aidé à se rematérialiser et recouvrer ses forces.Au plus haut de sa forme physique et psychique il est venu nous attaquer ce soir pour réclamer celle qui le servira, telle la légende. Il savait que c'était toi car tu portes le même nom qu'une ancienne Guerrière du Mal qui était son arrière grand-mère.

- Je ne suis pas de sa famille au moins?

- Pas par le sang mais par les liens du Destin. Seulement ce qui te différencie de lui est que tu as choisi de te rebeller contre ce qui est écrit.

- Quel est le rôle des protecteurs, en général, qu'ils soient du "bon" ou "mauvais" côté?

- Celui de préserver le règne et être prêt à donner sa vie pour ça. Les pouvoirs élémentaux et psychiques qui leurs sont attribués sont de forces égales pour conserver un équilibre.

- Les quatre S?

- Cela n'est encore jamais arrivé, je ne peux rien vous dire , désolé.

- Bien, je passe à Silvana 5 minutes. Tout d'abord tu devras tout me raconter!

- Bien sûr!!

- Je souris et lui fais un clin d'œil.

- Ce que j'ai appris me renseigne sur la nature de ton pouvoir. J'ai une question qui trotte: pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?

- Comme je suis la Protectrice du Bien je ne devais rien dire.Je t'explique: toi seule devais être confrontée au choix de ton destin. Je ne devais pas t'influencer.

- Je comprends mieux. Tu as d'autres choses à me révéler?

- Euh je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore reprend la parole.

- Cela vient là où je voulais en venir. L'Ordre du Phénix est une association de sorciers qui se battent contre Voldemort. Elle a été formée avant que le Ministère ne décide de reconnaître que Voldemort était de retour et elle œuvre toujours. Elle n'est connue de personne et nous nous voyons au 12, square Grimmaurd, la demeure de la famille Black. J'aimerai te faire la proposition de nous rejoindre.

- Puisque c'est mon rôle je veux bien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois influencée par ton rôle de protectrice.

- En fait c'est surtout parce qu'il y a Silvana et qu'ainsi je pourrai protéger les personnes que j'aime.

- Génial! Sevy y est aussi!!

- Cachottière!!

- Ahahaha

- Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé je crois que vous pouvez aller vous couchez.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Je pars avec ma Serpentard adorée.

- Cela va changer beaucoup de choses.

- Pourquoi Sinistra?

- Je vais pouvoir te surveiller!

- Quoi?Mais non!

- Je t'embête, t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment.

- Merci.

On se sépare pour retrouver chacune son lit. La Salle Commune, pour mon plus grand bonheur, est vide. Je monte directement dans le dortoir. Chacune de mes camarades dort sans soucis sauf celui effacé de l'attaque de cette nuit. Oui, continuez à vivre sans inquiétude, nous veillons sur vous. Je me couche à mon tour et la dernière image que je vois est le sourire de Black.


	6. Nouvelle amitié

Les Protectrices du Bien.

CHAP6/ Nouvelle amitié

Le lendemain c'est avec joie que je me réveille, je sers enfin à quelque chose contre Voldemort et le fait de me dire que je suis, très éloignée, apparentée à lui me répugne. De plus lui et ses "amis" ont fait du mal à Severus-et Sirius-. Les filles dorment encore alors je m'éclipse. Je prends ma douche et décide de mettre un débardeur blanc et mon jean préféré.Il fait assez chaud au château je ne risque pas de prendre froid. Je descends dans la Grande Salle pour déjeûner. Silvana y est et comme personne n'est assis à côté je vais la rejoindre.

-Coucou Sinistra, ça va,Bien dormi?

-Ca va, j'ai juste fais un cauchemard sur ce qui s'est passé hier.Et toi?

-Très bien, Severus est réveillé mais il a un jour de repos.

-Donc tu vas aller le voir?

-Oui.

-Ben c'est pas du repos ça!

-Idiote.

Et on commence à manger. Je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs et vois que Sirius Black y est, comme il l'avait dit. Il doit sentir que je le regarde car il détourne son visage vers moi et me fait un petit coucou accompagné d'un micro sourire. Je souris à mon tour puis reporte mon attention sur ma tasse de cappuccino fumante avec une légère impression de trouble.

Silvana me demande pour la deuxième fois de la matinée si je vais bien et je lui réponds positivement en bredouillant. Cela l'étonne car je ne bredouille jamais, tant pis. Bon c'est quand que ça sonne, je suis mal à l'aise. La cloche retentit enfin et je pars –c'est à peine si je cours pas- jusqu'à mon premier cours qui est DCFM!Black vient ouvrir la porte et nous nous engouffrons tous, je ne sais où m'assoeir.A ma plus grande surprise certains élèves me font signe de les rejoindre à leurs côtés.

Cependant je refuse poliment prétextant une maladie et je me pose au fond. Je suis vraiment contente de leur geste mais mes pensées m'appellent, je n'aurais été qu'une piètre compagne.

Il commence sa leçon en se présentant puis nous explique le programme de l'année qui nous attend, sa façon dont se dérouleront ses contrôles. Au début il n'avait pas l'air bien mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il allait mieux. Promis je n'ai pas lu en lui. Je déconnecte à cet instant et me plonge dans mes pensées.

Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis ces deux jours.Espérons que la suite de l'année va être plus calme. Je crois que Voldemort va préparer un grand coup et être tranquille cette année. Je ne sais pas quand sera ma première réunion. En 48H je suis passée du simple stade de sorcière banale à celui de Protectrice et de Membre de l'Ordre. J'espère être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi. Dire que normalement je dois servir le Mal,ça fait bizarre.Je ferai tout pour que cette partie ténébreuse de mon âme reste enfouie au fond de mon cœur.

Je sais que ce Seigneur en veut à son père et aux Moldus mais ce n'est pas une raison de plus sa soif de pouvoir l'a déjà réduit à néant, pourquoi s'obstine-t-il?Il ne peut pas être immortel quand même! Bon mettons cela de côté. Je suis contente, mon pouvoir a évolué et est devenu un autre à part entière: voir le futur. Et je n'en reviens pas, je peux contrôler le feu. J'ai toujours aimé cet élément. Je suis vraiment honorée de pouvoir m'en servir et je pense que je devrais m'entraîner. Et Silvana, l'eau. On s'est bien trouvées!!! En pensant à elle, j'ai été bien aveugle pour Severus quoiqu'elle est restée bien discrète. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Enfin bon, je suis contente pour eux. Je me demande comment ça s'est fait. Ca fait drôle. En fait je n'ai jamais remarqué maisbeaucoup de personnes à Poudlard agissent contre Voldemort: Dumbledore, Rogue, Silvana, Mc Gonagall, les autres profs, Harry et ses amis ainsi que son parrain.

Sirius Black n'est pas l'homme qu'on croit. J'ai été si étonnée de voir le bonheur qui envahissait son visage. Cette malice toujours présente malgré son emprisonnement et sa vie cachée. Il n'est plus seul maintenant, le directeur,ses confrères et Harry sont là. Il doit être comblé, cette année lui réussi, il a gagné, a retrouvé une famille, des amis et un poste d'enseignant lui a été confié. Grâce à eux il a retrouvé le sourire. Oui ce sourire. Il lui va vraiment bien.Hein? C'est quoi ce sourire niais là que je sens s'étirer? Reprends toi ma p'tite c'est un adulte t'es une gamine, c'est un prof t'es une élève, c'est bon, plus besoin d'en rajouter je crois?Bon retournons au temps présent et au cours. On frappe sur mon bureau, je relève la tête et celle de Sirius n'est qu'à quelques centimètres.Je rêve ou quoi?

-Euh oui?

-Vous êtes sourde!? S'exclame le professeur Black mais sa voix ne contient aucune colère,juste un peu d'amusement.

-Euh non pourquoi?

-Je vous ai demandé de lire le premier chapitre, puis-je compter sur vous...à moins que vous ne préferiez rêver dans le couloir?

-Non non c'est bon je suis désolée.

-Bon allez-y alors.

-Merci

J'entame la lecture du-dit chapitre, je me sens encore troublée il était si proche. Je croyais qu'il allait me baffer quand j'ai ouvert les yeux mais non! En parlant d'œil les siens sont supers. J'ai eu droit à un gros plan. Ils sont d'un beau noir, brillants. Je suis contente j'ai pu voir son étincelle qui illume ses prunelles.

La sonnerie salvatrice me tire de ces réflexions et je pose le livre puis range mes affaires. Je lève la tête et remarque qu'il m'attend. Je vais avoir droit à une punition je pense.Snif je devrais être plus attentive moi qui veut être prof, cette année je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. Je me dirige vers lui un peu embarassée.

-Vous voulez me parler?

-Oui. Je sais que c'est à cause d'hier que vous étiez dans la lune mais il me semble que vous voulez faire de cette matière votre métier?

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je sais que les évènements d'hier ne sont pas une bonne raison pour manquer d'attention.Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai fais le point.

-Bon cela l'aura permis. Pourriez-vous me faire un écrit où vous me direz les lacunes que vous avez dans cette matière pour que nous voyons ensemble pour les combler?

-Oui, merci. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup je pense mais l'avis d'un professeur sera le bienvenu.

-Alors c'est d'accord.Ah! Je voiulais vous dire que la première réunion se tiendra ici-même dans mon bureau samedi soir à partir de 19h.

-D'accord, je serais là. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Hihi je n'ai pas eu de punition super. Il est vraiment sympa et c'est un bon prof , je vais pouvoir progresser. Et en plus il sent bon ahaha je n'avais pas percuté avant, quelle belle eau de toilette.

Bon maintenant direction le terrain de vol. Comme j'ai une heure de libre je vais pouvoir voler. Ca fait longtemps. Oh! Harry y est, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je vais pouvoir lui parler.J'espère qu'il ne me rejettera pas, après tout on ne se connaît pas.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Salut!

-Je suis Sinistra.

-Ah oui! Heureux de faire ta connaissance et bienvenue parmi nous.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Parmi nous?

-Je suis Membre moi aussi.

-Ah! Super, c'était évident!!Merci. T'es au courant pour la réunion de samedi soir?

-Oui oui, ça te dit de faire un tour?

-D'accord mais ça fait longtemps par contre.

-Pas d'soucis j'irai pas vite.

-T'insinue quoi là?

Et nous rigolons. Quel contact facile. Ce n'est pas ce que dit Drago, il n'a pas du tout la grosse tête. On monte sur nos balais et partons pour une balade.

Environ 45minutes après nous revenons à notre point de départ. Nous avons bien discuté et nous sommes trouvés des passions et des points communs. On compare nos emplois du temps et ensemble nous rentrons au château car nous avons tous les deux cours d'Enchantements.


	7. Première réunion et Silvana interroge

Les Protectrices du Bien 

CHAP7/ Première réunion et Silvana interroge

Les jours ont passés- dans le bureau de Black

-Bien. Professeur Dumbledore

-Oui, tout le monde est là. La réunion peut commencer.

Je trépigne d'impatience. Silvana est à côté de Severus au milieu et Harry est avec moi devant.

-L'un de nos espions m'a rapporté hier une cachette possible de Voldemort. Comme vous le savez les Mangemorts n'ont pas pu transplaner. Ils sont donc venus à pied jusqu'à Poudlard. Or, la seule ville dont ils ont pu provenir est Pré-au-Lard. Notre indic a enquêté dans cette cité et a récolté quelques informations.

Il fait une pause pour nous laisser enregistrer, j'avais raison, ils viennent de cette ville. Il reprend son explication calmement.

-Depuis quelque temps la Cabane Hurlante semble hantée de beaucoup plus de fantômes mais comme vous le savez cette maison ne l'a jamais été et les spectres ne font pas de bruit, sauf Peeves. Il est donc logique de penser que cette demeure est la cachette des Mangemorts et/ou de Voldemort.

Le silence règne, chacun réfléchit. Severus coupe ces réflexions

-Devons-nous aller vérifier par nous-mêmes professeur?

-Je crois bien que oui. Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen d'y aller sans se faire repérer.

-La cape de mon père pourrait nous aider et puis je connais un moyen de...

Et il se tait. pensées de Harry: Si je leur dis le passage secret ils vont comprendre comment j'ai pu aller à Pré-au-Lard en troisième année

Je sens qu'Harry est mal à l'aise. Black prend la parole.

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il veut dire mais c'est assez dangereux car nous arriverions au milieu du salon.

Il regarde vers nous et fait un clin d'œil au Survivant qui sourit, soulagé. J'appuie la décision:

-S'il faut l'avoir je pense qu'on peut tenter le coup. Nous pourrions y aller à plusieurs comme ça si nous avons une mauvaise surprise nous pourrons nous défendre.

-Bonne idée Sinistra, t'es la plus forte.

-(gênée) Silvana tais-toi.

Mc Gonagall émet son avis positif sur la démarche à suivre. Un vote est lancé et cette mission est acceptée. Silvana trouve tout de même un petit hic:

-Nous ne pourrons pas tous rentrer sous la cape d'invisibilité, il faudra trouver deux volontaires pour passer devant, infiltrer et les autres derrière qui protègeront. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Dumbledore approuve et demande qui serait volontaire.

-Je crois que deux "enfants" serait plus juste car comme ça les adultes pourront intervenir.

-Ca ne serait pas mieux un adulte et un enfant? (je demande)

-Pourquoi pas. Qui se désigne?

Silence, chacun réfléchit. Harry se propose( après tout sa cape!!!) et Rogue décide de l'accompagner.

-Puisque c'est bon on pourrait manger.

Et Sirius fait reculer des bureaux au fond en les collant un à un et des plats apparaissent. Chacun se lève et prend de quoi se restaurer. Les adultes sont d'un côté et Silvana, Harry et moi sommes posés sur les premiers bureaux, devant.

On papote tranquillement et il nous explique pourquoi il connaît le passage secret. On parle de tout et de rien, sans soucis. Dumbledore vient et dit qu'il nous informera quand la mission se déroulerait, il veut d'abord être sûr que Voldemort et ses sbires se cachent là-bas. Puis il repart vers les professeurs. Black nous rejoint.

-Alors les jeunes on discute?

-Oui mais t'es toujours jeune toi, dans ta tête!

-C'est vrai Harry! (et il rit un peu) Alors tu vas t'infiltrer chez le "Seigneur", ça va?

-Oui, je ne m'inquiète aps pour ça, nous sommes nombreux maintenant.

-Tu as raison. Sinistra bienvenue parmi nous.

-Merci p...professeur.

-J'ai l'air d'un vieu quand on m'appelle comme ça, prenez note,ici c'est Sirius, entre membres.

-D'accord.

Il s'en va, je souris. Vraiment sympa. Je suis contente et toute excitée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Rien Silvana.

-Nous on a l'habitude de le voir, c'est pour ça que ça ne nous choque pas de devoir l'appeler par son prénom.

-Je ne suis pas choquée Harry, n'importe quoi. Ca fait juste bizarre.

-Tu vas t'y habituer poulette.

-M'appelle pas comme ça Silvana.

-Ahahah Cot cot

-Silvana!

Rogue vient, alerté par les "cot cot" de sa bien-aimée.

-Un problème chérie?

-Non non je caricature Sinistra même si je devrais plutôt faire une tomate.

-Une tomate?

-Oui, elle est toute rouge depuis 5 minutes.

Merde j'avais pas fait gaffe peu importe, une excuse vite.

-C'est sûrement à cause de la chaleur... ou tes conneries que tu sors depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mais, mais j'ai rien dit.

-Ahahah (je lui tire la langue)

-Je vous laisse tranquille, soyez sages.

-Toujours Sevy !!!

-Silvana!

-A plus!!!

Il part et elle nous dit qu'il déteste ce diminutif.

Vers 23h nous quittons le bureau et partons chacun pour aller dormir( après s'être dit au revoir bien sûr). Nous sommes divisés mais je fais un bout de route avec Silvana. Au bout d'un moment elle me questionne:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours?

-Rien.

-Menteuse! Tu as abbandonné ta tasse de cappuccino et tu t'es enfuie.

-J'avais mal au ventre.

-Me mens pas.

-T'es mal placée pour dire ça.

-Je sais. Bon alors c'est à cause de ce que tu as appris?

-Eum, je ne sais pas peut-être.

-Sinistra.

-Je suis embarassée et troublée voilà c'est tout.

-A cause de quoi?

-Rien.

-De qui alors?

Je m'arrête.

-Black.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Mais rien idiote.

-C'est pas plutôt ce que tu voudrais qu'il te fasse?

-Silvana! J'm'appelle pas Severus moi.

-Ahahahahaha, vilaine. J'te taquine idiote.

-Hm.

-Fais pas la têteuh. Il est séduisant hein?

-Oui.

Elle sourit.

-Bon ben je te laisse là. A demain.

-A demain.

Je continue seule mon chemin en me demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir dire. Elle doit le trouver séduisant aussi et elle voulait mon avis. Ouais c'est ça. Ah je veux dormir. Par magie je me retrouve devant la porte du dortoir. J'ouvre celle-ci et graves les marches qui me mènent à mon lit si désiré. Je me rue dessus, me déshabille vite fait et me plonge sous les couvertures. Les paroles de Silvana me reviennent et me travaillent. Je veux dormir. Enfin, à 1h du mat' j'arrive enfin à fermer l'œil. Bonne nuit.


	8. Déprime suivit de J'ai un problème

Hello à tous, cadeau spécial à noel un peu en retard je sais, deux chapitres des Protectrices. Gros bisous à tous.

Les Protectrices du Bien

CHAP8/ Déprime suivit de "J'ai un problème"

Heureusement que nous sommes dimanche car avec la demie nuit que j'ai passé j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que Silvana voulait me faire dire ou penser. De toute façon si y'a rapport avec Black y'a rien à dire et puis de toute façon c'est un adulte et un prof. Pourquoi ma conscience réplique-t-elle par _Sevy aussi est un prof, ça l'empêche pas d'être avec Silvana! _? Est-ce que je lui en pose des questions,moi, à ma conscience? Non, bon! Mieux vaut que j'arrête d'y penser sinon je vais être de mauvaise humeur, si je ne le suis pas déjà.

Ma camarade de chambre me regarde.

- B… bonjour Sinistra

- Salut Anaïs.

- Tu vas bien?

-J'ai mal dormi, même pas beaucoup. J'ai fais du bruit hier soir?

- Non non, je dormais profondément.

- Ok.

- Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt, de t'avoir ignorer et quand j'ai su que tu étais allée te battre j'ai compris que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne.

- C'est oublié, je ne t'en veux pas.

- M… merci.

- J'y vais, salut.

- Au revoir !!

>>

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler dès mon réveil, cela m'a surpris. Je me demande si tous ont changé d'avis me concernant. D'un côté ce n'est pas important, je ne suis pas là pour être aimée mais pour protéger.

Je descends pour manger: mon ventre crie famine.

Il n'y a personne, c'est complètement désert. Snif, je veux pas être obligéee de penser et de me prendre la tête.

Mon chat m'amène un message.

"Sinistra,

Désolée de ne pas être présente. Je suis avec mon Sevy d'amour. Là, il dort encore alors j'en profite pour t'écrire. Ne me réponds pas, je risque d'être injoignable pendant un moment . . Cet après-midi on va faire une balade en amoureux mais d'abord on ira manger au restau à midi. Désolée tu seras seule. J'espère que mes paroles ne t'ont pas trop fait réfléchir mais bon comme je te connais … On en reparlera, Severus se réveille. Bisous ma belle. Hihi!!"

Snif on m'abandonne. Qu'on en reparle? Y'a rien à dire. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi? Passer ma journée à travailler? Hm,non!

Ca doit être à cause de ma courte nuit mais j'ai le moral au fond des chaussettes, j'ai même pas envie de manger. Mon chat vient de partir et je m'en vais aussi. En 7 ans c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi mal. Pourtant je ne suis aps du genre à déprimer.

Je me balade et arrive dans le parc sous mon arbre favori. Je m'y installe. Assise, je fixe mon regard sur le lac et laisse mes pensées s'envoler au loin, je ne veux pas me torturer l'esprit.

Je veux combattre Voldemort, je ne supporte pas de rester là, à rien faire. Ca me fait tilt je dois faire ma liste de lacunes pour Black. Mais m pourquoi ça en revient toujours à lui. M'énerve à la fin. J'peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est à cause de Silvana ça. Comme si je l'aimais, moi, Sirius! Raaaah.

Je ramène mes genoux vers ma poitrine, les encercle de mes bras et pose ma tête. Que ces pensées me laissent tranquille. Je veux de l'action, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Harry n'est pas là et Silvana non plus. Je me retrouve seule. Ca m'affecte aujourd'hui mais j'avais l'habitude d'être seule. Je me suis tellement accrochée à eux que je ne supporte plus de ne pas beaucoup les voir. Je ne suis pas possessive, ça c'est sûr. Ca m'embête. Raaah faut que je me ressaisissse, j'peux pas passer ma journée à ressasser tout ça. Je me lève soudainement et rentre au château. Je vais à la bibliothèque après être passée dans ma chambre pour prendre un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

Je fais comme demander ma liste où je trouve des difficultés en Défense.

Je n'ai pas mis grand-chose, c'est surtout au niveau pratique, y' a des sorts que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester. J'ai à peine mis 10 minutes pour écrire. Ca va être dur d em'occuper pour toute la journée. C'est même pas midi. J'erre, ouais c'est le mot, dans les couloirs. C'est bizarre, on est dimanche il devrait y avoir du monde qui se promène. J'avous que je ne comprends pas trop. Ils sont tous à Pré-au-Lard? Pfiou severus et Silvana sont absents et j'veux pas voir Sirius. Pauvre Sinistra.

Je m'arrête soudainement. Hein? Mais, mais. Je file chez le directeur, impatiente je dis le mot de passe( bonbon à la menthe) et m'engouffre dans les escaliers que je monte quatre à quatre. Je frappe (ou plutôt tambourine) à la porte et j'entends une voix claire me répondre _Entrez!_

- Bonjour professeur

- Sinistra, bonjour. Tu voulais me parler?

- Oui, je … je crois avoir trouver ce qu'est "les quatre S".

- Je t'écoute, tu éveilles ma curiosité.

- Ce sont quatre personnes dont le prénom commencent par S et qui sont de près ou de loin concernées avec le sort du monde…

- Continue.

- Eum et bien je dirais déjà Silvana et moi puis Severus et Sirius.

- Intéressent, je n'y avais pas songé. Je vais de suite faire des recherches.

- Alors je suis contente, ça m'est venu comme ça.

- Bien.

>>

Et je quitte son bureau. Ca fait drôle si c'est ça. Tout me ramène à Black on dirait, ça m'agace un tout petit peu. J'espère que Dumbledore nous tiendra au courant de ses trouvailles. Il est presque midi, je vais aller manger. J'ai encore plus faim, bouh j'aurais du prendre quelque chose ce matin.

La Grande Salle est presque vide. Y'a quelques élèves et les professeurs. Chacun a du faire la grasse matinée!!! Ma liste est toujours dans ma poche, je devrais peut-être la Lui donner. Quoique je sais pas si je veux vraiment le voir. J'me conduis comme une idiote là, n'importe quoi faut te reprendre là.

Je mange doucement, ça me fait bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne à mes côtés ou en face. C'est mort ici. Le silence règne, on entend à peine le bruit des couverts. Je me sens si isolée, si mise à l'écart. Ca me pèse aujourd'hui. Je me sens mal.

Je finis mon assiette, je me lève. En partant je jette un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, il est là, il m'a vu; mes yeux me piquent, mon nez aussi. Je sors de la salle presque en courant et vais me réfugier le dos contre mon arbre. Ma vue est brouillée de larmes, depuis 7 ans elles étaient là, prisonnières. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles s'échappent aujourd'hui? Que personne ne me voie. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie si faible.

- Mademoiselle Sinistra?

Surprise je relève la tête. L'un des sujets de mes tourments est là, en face de moi, l'air un peu inquiet. J'essuie mes perles salées et lui réponds.

- Quoi?

- Tu… vous allez bien?

- Euh. J'en sais rien.

Il s'assoit

- Que vous arrive-t-il?

- Bah, un petit coup de cafard c'est tout.

- Vous voulez en parler?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne vous force pas.

- C'est juste que je suis assez seule aujourd'hui.

-Je vois.

-…

- Dumbledore m'a prévenu que vous aviez peut-être trouvé la signification des quatre S.

- Euh, on verra ce qu'il trouve.

Il me tend un mouchoir et je le prends mais ne l'utilise pas.

- M… merci

Je pense au parchemin et le sors

- J'ai fait la liste que vous m'avez demandé.

- Super. Je vais pouvoir m'organiser.

- Vous organiser?

- Pour trouver un horaire pour que nous travaillions ensemble en plus de vos heures.

- Ah!

- Ca vous dérange?

- Euh non, enfin je veux dire que c'est gentil de votre part de consacrer une heure de votre temps libre pour moi.

- C'est naturel. Cela vous aidera pour Voldemort.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pour ça.

- Bien je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Séchez vos larmes, vous êtes toute rouge.

- Ah… euh… au revoir.

- Au revoir.

>>

Il s'en va, le vent s'engouffre dans sa chevelure ténébreuse et la fait se soulever, sa cape tourbillonne comme celle d'un vampire. J'écrase mes dernières larmes. Je suis assez contente d'avoir eu de la visite même si je ne voulais pas le voir au début. Je vais mieux! Que faire en attendant?Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre et faire deux trois devoirs.

J'y monte tranquillement et me mets à l'œuvre. Puis, quand j'ai fini je lis un des livres que j'ai emmené.

Il est 19heures lorsque je redescends de ma tour secrète. A mon plus grand bonheur je vois Silvana qui me fait de grands signes. Je vais la rejoindre et elle me raconte sa superbe journée avec Sevynounet ™. Elle me demande ce que j'ai fait et je lui explique.

- Et tu as toujours le mouchoir?

- Oui, je devrais lui rendre.

- Il est en tissu?

- Oui, c'est pour ça.

- Malgré ta déprime ce fut un bon jour.

- Mouais.

- Alala!

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- Hm.

- Mais rien euuuuuh. Bon on mange?

- Ok.

>>

On attaque nos plats avec faim. J'irai lui rendre toute à l'heure.

Le dîner passe. La Salle se vide. Je me lève aussi et attends le professeur Black à la sortie. Il arrive, son pas léger et silenceieux effleure le sol.

- Professeur?

- Oui?

- Voici votre mouchoir.

- Merci.

Il le regarde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas utilisé.

Il rigole et sourit.

- Ok. Pouvez-vous venir demain soir après vos cours?

- Euh d'accord.

- Bien. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

>>

Il part. Je reste là, les bras ballants puis me resaisis et monte à mon tour à mon dortoir. Je crois que j'ai un problème.


	9. Enfin de l'action!

Nom: Lady Shinigami

E mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les persos de JKRowling ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) mais Sinistra et Silvana oui,na!

Rating: G

Bisous à toutes le spersonnes qui me lisent et tout spécialement à Livia et Oxymore je vous adore.Joyeux Noel à tous et passez tousun bon réveillon du nouvel an.

Les Protectrices du Bien

CHAP9/ Enfin de l'action.

6H30. Mon réveil sonne, une nouvelle semaine de cours se prépare, snif. Anaïs et les autres dorment encore c'est donc le plus silencieusement possible que je me répare. Elles devraient se dépêcher, elles vont être en retard. Bon, je fais quoi? J'les réveille ou pas? J'opte pour la première solution et doucement je m'approche du lit d'Anaïs. Je la secoue légèrement et elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est surprise, je le vois.

- Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous préprer sinon.

- Merci.

Elle rigole. Elle se moque de moi?

- Quoi?

- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était ma mère qui venait me réveiller, quand j'étais petite.

- Ah! -

Je lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

- T'en fais pas. Aller c'est l'heure. Réveille les autres.

Et je pars. Il doit y avoir Silvana en bas.

Comme espéré, c'est le cas, et c'est donc naturel que je m'assoie à ses côtés.

- Hello ma belle, ça va?

- Très bien Sinistra. Bien dorimi?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu lui a rendu son mouchoir?

- Oui, oui.

- Arrête de dire "oui,oui" t'es pas un pantin que je sache!!

- Oui… euh désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je suis contente car Anaïs m'a prise pour sa maman la réveillant.

- Ah!

Je tourne la tête et balaie la salle du regard.

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Ton entrevue avec Black?

- Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ce soir après les cours.

- Aaaaaaah un rendez-vous?

- Mais non idiote c'est pour la Défense et l'Ordre.

- Ah.

- Quel est cet air déçu?

- Rien.

- Silvana s'il te plaît arrête avec tes insinuations.

- Mais je n'insinue rien, c'est TOI qui veux insinuer.

- Non! Au fait je me disais que toi aussi tu pourrais venir t'améliorer.

- Pas besoin je suis parfaite et j'excelle en tout.

-C'est ça.

- Et puis je ne veux pas déranger ton "heure de cours"!!

- Silvana!

- Hihi, oh! Tiens, prend un croissant ils sont supers.

Et elle m'engouffre le-dir croissant dans la bouche. J'avale difficilemtn, je m'étouffe un tantinet. Elle me tape dans le dos et ça passe.

- J'vais t'tuer.

- Ahahahaha.

- J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de drôle

- Ta tête.

- Grrrr.

Faussement vexée je fais semblant de me lever et elle me retient.

- Désolée, j'veux tellement que tu sois heureuse.

- Je ne suis pas à plaindre.

- Je sais mais j'aimerais qu tu vives ce que je vis.

- Te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Ca viendra le moment venu.

- Moui mais…

- Chut! Tais-toi!

DRIIIIIING!

- Aller Silvanamoi, go!

On se lève et on part chacune de notre côté. Elle en Potions, moi en Sortilèges.

J'ai appris quelques sorts bien utiles. J'ai une heure de libre, comme tous les lundi.Je me pose à ma place favorite, c'est-à-dire dehors.

10 minutes après je vois Dumbledore qui vient vers moi. Je regarde au niveau des fenêtres et repère celle de son bureau.

- Bonjour Protectrice.

- Bonjour.

- J'ai fait des recherches et cela a abboutit à quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai trouvé un vieux parchemin égyptien où se tiennent quatre "S" aux quatre points cardinaux. Au centre se trouve la terre. Au Nord et à l'Ouest la nuit règne et au Sud et à l'Est c'est le jour. Comme vous m'avez éclairé sur l'identité, je peux affirmer que l'Ouest est Severus, de par sa Marque, et le Nord vous. L'Est est Black et le Sud Silvana.

Les hiéroglyphes présent expliquent que ce spoints apporteront la destruction ou la protection du Monde.

- Ok. Eh bien! Donc c'est tout à fait légitime que severus soit avec le bien pour l'équilibre.

- Oui

Il commence à partir

- Ah! J'allais oublier: la mission sera dimanche soir.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il s'en va vraiment. Génial, enfin de l'action. Bien, on en sait un peu plus. C'est assez fréquent le fait qu'il y ait de spersonnes choisies par le Destin pour le monde.Mais bon, tant pis puisque cette c'est réel et je suis en plein dedans!

L'heure passe et je file à mon cours de Botanique. Pendant qu'on replante deux-trois machins avec des bras et des jambes, je pense à la prochaine mission. J'ai hâte d'y être et de vérifier pour après mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Quelle longue heure! Tout le monde discute, la prof aussie t elle ne suit aps le cours qu'elle devrait dire. Bref, on avance pas toujours dans cette serre. Je veux sortiiir!! Ah je suis sauvée, la sonnerie sonne (non sans blague) et je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires et de partir. Je vais en Potions, eh oui c'est à mon tour. Je m'installe vers le milieu car il faudrait que je suive bien plus attentivement. Il commence à nous expliquer la potion d'aujourd'hui et les ingrédients qu'il va falloir y mettre. Je m'applique le plus possible et arrive finalement à une mixture digne de ce nom. C'est déjà la fin de l'heure, je mets un peu de ma potion dans une fiole étiquettée à mon nom. Je sors et vais dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec Silvana.

Le déjeuner se passa vite et bien tout comme l'après-midi. L'heure sonna les 18h, fins des cours. Sauf pour Sinistra qui se dirigeait à présent pour son couprs supplémentaire de Défense.

Arrivée, elle toque à la porte et entre. La salle est grande, enfin c'est juste parce que les bureaux et les chaises sont rassemblés au fond, laissant une place vide au centre.

- Vous êtes à l'heure.Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Nous allons profiter de cette heure pour vous entraîner à la maîtrise dessorts d'attaque.

- D'accord.

- Et bien en place alors.

On se positionne face à face. Il est froid ce soir. Je l'attaque et il arrive à me contrer, je persévère mais il est intouchable alors je feinte un sort de répulsion mais lance finalement "Expelliarmus". Pris au dépourvu il se le prend de plein fouet et s'envole pour percuter le mur derrière lui. J'accoure vers lui.

- Je suis désolée.

- Bravo, vous avez réussi à me prendre par surprise.

- Désolée.

- Ca va, ça va. Vous avez fait preuve de ruse. C'est bien. vous maîtrisez parfaitement l'Expelliarmus.

Je ris n peu nerveusement. il sourit et se relève.

- Echangeons les rôles. J'attaque et vous vous protégez.

- Bien.

On se rplace et il commence. J'enclenche un bouclier et le maintient un peu de temps. Va falloir que je le travaille. Mais je dois tenir. Malheureusement je perds de la puissance et mon champ de protection disparait. Je me protège de mes bras. Je ne veux pas perdre, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Bras en croix, une énergie s'en dégage et repousse tous le ssorts qui m'attaquent. Je rouvre le syeux et vois black bouche bée.

- Euh... j'ai crée un bouclier _sans baguette_?!

- Oui. C'est un acte de grand emagie.

- Noire?

- Je ne sais pas. Faudra vérifier auprès du directeur.

- Eum ben désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, ne pas perdre.

- Je ne vous dis rien d eméchant. C'est bizarre que vous ayez fait une croix.

- C'était inconsciemment.

- Bon, peut-être devrions-nous arrêter pour ce soir?

- Je vous ai déçu?

- Pas du tout. Vos pouvoirs en tant que Protectrices se réveillent. Je suis heureux de pouvoir y assister.

- Ah!D'accord. Au fait, vous être au courant pour la mission de dimanche soir?

- Oui. Je pense que nous sommes prêts.Si vous avez quelques soucis je peux vous entraîner.

- Non, ça devrait aller, merci.

- Bien alors je vous laisse tranquille.

- D'accord.

- Ah non attendez, vu l'heure qu'il est le dîner est terminé. Restez ici pour manger.

- Euh oui (gênée).

Il ramène une table et deux chaises et fait apparaître des plats, qui étaient sûrement au dîner ce soir. On s'installe, se souhaitant un bon appétit et commencons à se restaurer tranquillement. C'est assez silencieux, voire tendu. Puis par une blague qu'il sort cela détend légèrement l'atmosphère et fait provenir des sujets de conversations. Cela me permet de mieux le connaître. Il me confie quelque souvenirs d'enfance. Je ne la savais pas aussi noire. Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance sauf quand il était au Collège avec James, Remus et Peter, ce traître. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas eu que des mauvais moments.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela.

- Je ne peux pas vous apporter de réponses.

- C'est parce que je vous fais confiance.

- Normal, sinon je ne serais pas Membre.

- Même si à l'origine vous êtes avec le Mal cel ne me dérange pas et je crois en vous.

- Merci. J'espère ne pas me laisser embobiner.

- J'ai confiance. Raconez-moi un peu votre vie.

Et je lui narre quelques bribes d emon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence. Je n'ai que 17 ans et demi, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose de marquant durant ce laps de temps.

Il semble tout de même intéressé par ce que je dis et écoute attentivement. Je m'arrête, je ne veux quand même pas le saoûler: "Pas du tout" qu'il me répond.

- N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre.

- Non non cela me fait plaisir de vous écouter.

- Ah.

On regarde l'heure: 23h. Il est plus que temps de partir.

- Désolé de vous avoir autant retenue.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai bien apprécier.

- J'en suis heureux.

Il me sourit. J'ai déjà dit qu'il était séduisant?

- Bien, Bonne nuit professeur.

- Ah non, maintenant appelez-moi Sirius, pas de deuxième chance la prochaine fois.

Je souris

- D'accord, alors bonne nuit Sirius.

- Bonne nuit Sinistra.

Il me tend sa main, je la regarde puis la serre.

Je pars et dans le couloir je m'arrête. Quels sont ces "boums" que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure? Bon, tant pis. Je veux dormis. En 5 minutes à peine j'arrive à on dortoir et enfin à mon lit. "Boum, boum". Ah!J'ai compris ce que c'est. Mais euuuh!Snif!Faut que j'arrête. Sur cette résolution je m'endors.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla comme tous le smatins de la semaine. Aucun évènement ne fut notable. Elle est toujours en vadrouille pendant ses heures de libres et souvent en promenade dans se spensées pendant les cours.

Le dimanche est vite là.

Nous voilà réuni dans le Hall. Les élèves et préfets sont dans leurs dortoirs, tranquillement, en train de travailler d'après Mc Gonagall (c'est beau d'rêver!!).

Il y a le Directeur, le Roi des Potions, la stricte enseignante, le Survivant avec sa cape d'invisibilité, Sirius, ma Serpentard adorée, deux professeurs et moi.

Harry nous guide à travers le parc et on arrive au Saule Cogneur. Mc Gonagall se métamorphose et grâce à sa silhouette de chat elle va appuyer de sa patte le noeud au centre du tronc. Une ouverture se fait alors, on distingue des marches.

Voici notre file:

Prof1 Severus

-Dumbledore-Mc Gonagall-Silvana-Moi-Sirius-

Prof2 Harry

Les premiers arrivent sous une trappe. Nous stoppons tous. Pour la première fois depuis le château je lève les yeux et je me retrouve avec une superbe vue du postérieur de Sirius entre deux marches. J'ai déjà dit que ce mec est bien foutu?

Je souris et tourne ma tête vers Silvana. Celle-ci est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire et j'ai un peu de mal à m'empêcher de ne pas en faire autant et je rougis un peu. Il faut qu'on garde notre sérieux, nous sommes en mission.

Lentement, Severus et Harry ouvrent la trappe, retenant leur souffle.


	10. Nouvel allié et message

Nom: Lady Shinigami

E mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les persos de JKRowling ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) mais Sinistra et Silvana oui,na!

Rating: G

Les Protectrices du Bien

Je suis désolée pour le long silence radio de cette fic mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu plusieurs projetrs d'écriture que j'ai terminé et avec les études... mais maintenant c'est bon, je vais pouvoir vous donner la suite de l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de vacances.

CHAP10/ Nouvel allié et message

Lentement, Severus et Harry ouvrent la trappe, retenant leur souffle. Aucune lumière ne nous parvient. Tout est silencieux, désert. Le duo s'engouffre dans la pièce, nous ne bougeons pas. La poussière étouffe le bruit de leur pas et ils avancent prudemment. Ils sont à présent au milieu de la pièce, à part eux, personne n'est là. Ils se regardent et d'un commun accord s'extirpent de la cape. Ils remarquent un fauteuil propre et à ses pieds une espèce de panier ; La saleté a été récemment enlevée de ce mobilier. Sur leurs gardes, ils continuent l'inspection du salon. Des potions fraîchement réalisées règnent sur les planches d'une bibliothèque. Severus les reconnaît : certaines sont des potions revigorantes, d'autres des potions médicinales.

Ils trouvent un mot, écrit avec de l'encre verte. Ils le lisent et sont sûrs à présent que Voldemort et ses sbires ont investi les lieux. Le parchemin est signé de la main d Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Marque y règne. Ils repartent mais la chose qui, sûrement, vit dans la panière arrive.

Harry sait que cette chose est Nagini, le serpent du Lord.

Il darde sa langue, prêt à attaquer. Ce qu'il fait de suite. Il se dresse sur ses anneaux, gagnant quelques centimètres.

Harry lance silencieusement un « Locomotor Mortis » mais le reptile esquive. Ils sont en mauvaise posture, la trappe s'est fermée, la poussière servant de colle.

Je pousse Sirius contre le mur, le frôle et la trappe s'ouvre sur mon passage. Je m'y engouffre et notre moyen de sortie se ferme derrière moi. Le duo est surpris de me voir là alors qu'ils ne peuvent s'échapper. Nagini arrête de se tortiller et me regarde. Intrigué, il me fixe et lentement glisse vers moi laissant des traces claires dans la poussière.

A ma hauteur, il se dresse puis darde sa langue non pas dangereusement mais je dirais invitante. Il se prosterne, comme pourrait le faire un serpent. Je ne comprends pas trop, ni les autres.

Il vient s'enrouler autour de ma jambe et se faufile jusqu'à mon bras où il loge. Je n'ai pas peur mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes.

Severus n'ose pas attaquer pour ne pas me blesser. Nagini ne serre pas fortement mon bras, c'est à peine si je le sens. Même si je vais passer pour une idiote, je lui parle.

« - Que fais-tu ?

- Ssse t'obéisss.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu esss le mal.

- Non !

- Ssse sssuisss là pour t'obéir.

- Alors garde ce qui s'est passé pour toi.

- Essst-ccce un ordre ?

- Oui. Je t'ordonne de ne rien dire. Ce qui vient d'arriver je m'en occuperais.

- Alorsss tu accceptesss ton ssstatut ?

- Oui. Maintenant nous allons partir. Puis-je compter sur toi ?

- Oui, maîtressse. Revenez me voir la vie n'essst passs drôle.

- Ton maître Voldemort te fait du mal ?

- Non, passs à ccce point. Sssi tu l'accceptesss tu ssserasss ma ssseule maîtressse.

- D'accord, es-tu sûr ?

- Oui maîtressse.

- Bon j'y vais. A bientôt.

- Au revoir. »

Il descend et retourne à terre et file à sa corbeille.

La trappe s'ouvre, nous partons. Les autres nous attendent anxieusement.

Nous faisons le chemin à l'envers et arrivons au château à présent paisible.

On se réunit dans la Grande Salle et on s'assoit tous à la table des professeurs. Ca fait bizarre d'être ici. Avec de la chance, je pourrais être là dans quelques années.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ?Attaque de Mangemorts ? à commencé Dumbledore.

- Harry explique : Nous avons eu affaire à Nagini.

- Et Sinistra nous a rejoint, continue Severus

- Nous avons tout de même eu le temps de voir des preuves, reprend le Survivant. Sinistra a eu le contrôle de Nagini.

-Je suis gênée, faut que je parle.

- Etant normalement au service du Mal comme cette créature, son devoir est d'obéir à ses supérieurs. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire et il a été d'accord. A présent, il est uniquement à mon service.

- Géant, c'est super ma belle !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à votre attitude tout à l'heure, plaisante Sirius.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? J'vous ai poussé fort…

- Non, non ça va. Ce fut plus de la surprise.

- Bon

Silvana se met à rire. Je la regarde et comprends que c'est par rapport à LA vue et je ris à mon tour. Ils nous observent bizarrement.

- Ahahaha, désolée.

Pourquoi ressens-je toujours le besoin de m'excuser ?

- Qu'est-ce qui fait votre hilarité ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le principal intéressé qui pose la question ? Comme par hasard faut que je rougisse.

- Eum O///O ben…

- C'est personnel.

- Euh oui, oui c'est ça !

- Je vois.

Il retourne la tête vers Severus et continue sa discussion.

- Merci Silvana.

- Ben de rien. C'est gênant de dire ça quand même.

- Ahahahah. C'était quand même agréable.

- Ahahahah tu m'étonnes !

- Hihi ! C'est cool on a un nouvel allié.

- Oui. Nagini va nous servir.

- Non, pas aussi radicalement. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'on ne s'en serve pas uniquement contre Voldemort. Je veux le garder.

- Je comprends.

- Mais seulement s'il veut. Tu vois, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Son offre était vraie, ce n'était pas un piège.

- Ok. Fouah je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir. Trop d'adrénaline.

- Pas d'problème. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Elle va embrasser Severus, lui glisse des mots dans l'oreille et part de la Salle. Harry, lui, fait de même (sans embrasser Severus…). Je pense que je vais faire pareil, j'ai rien de plus à apprendre ici. Laissons les adultes ensemble. Mais Sirius se lève à son tour et me rejoint alors que je suis au milieu des rangées de tables. On discute en marchant .

« - Je vous félicite pour ce soir.

- Merci.

- Ca ne m'a pas déçu.

- … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'obéisse.

- C'est une bonne chose. Votre pouvoir est grand.

- Peut-être trop grand pour moi.

- Je ne pense pas.

- On verra.

- On monte les marches du Grand Escalier et il se met à se tenir le dos. Je reprends :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien.

- Sirius !

Il s'arrête.

- J'parrie qu'c'est de ma faute ?

- Non, non.

- Bon, où avez-vous mal ?

Il me montre le milieu de la colonne vertébrale.

- Allez voir Pomfresh.

- Non, c'est bon ça va passer.

- Ca suffit ! Suivez-moi !

Je l'embarque à travers les couloirs et portes. Je dois réparer ma faute et surtout apprendre à contrôler mon impulsivité, ça fait toujours du mal à quelqu'un. Je n'aurais pas du le pousser si fort. On arrive au dortoir… Euh… ça risque de prêter à confusion si on le voit là…Euh je fais comment ?

- Eum… y'a sûrement les filles qui dorment…

- Ah oui.

- Restons dans la Salle Commune, y'a un canapé là-bas.

Nous y allons, par chance il n'y a personne.

- Installez-vous sur le ventre .

Il a l'air assez surpris. Vaudrait mieux que je m'explique, histoire de dissiper ses quelques doutes et réticences.

- Je vais vous faire un massage qu'on m'a enseigné.

- Ah »

Rouge (c'est à son tour), il soulève légèrement son tee-shirt vert émeraude avec un peu de noir ce qui découvre son dos parfait où un bleu règne. Je monte vite dans ma chambre prendre une pommade Moldue contre les coups et les blessures. ( J'fais un peu de pub-- Srilane. C'est une super pommade pour foulure, coups, maux de dos, cou à appliquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse) Je redescend et à présent je vois le tee-shirt trôner sur la table basse. Il est entièrement torse nu !

Ecoutez, je suis humaine quand même. N'IMPORTE QUI regarderait la courbure du dos(ou d'un torse). Désolée j'ai péché !

Je me mets la mixture dans mes mains et commence à pétrir la peau tendre en rouleaux. Je vois qu'il se crispe mais il faut appuyer sur la douleur. Je m'excuse et continue. Il se détend peu à peu, il bouge pour prendre un coussin et pose sa tête dessus.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de massage mais tout me revient naturellement. Etrangement, cela me détend aussi, comme si tout mon stress accumulé disparaissait.

La pommade est parfaitement infiltrée et je lui dis qu'il faut se rhabiller pour garder au chaud. Pas de réponse. Je me lève et le regarde. Il dort. Je lui prends son haut et le pose lee long de son dos.

Avec mon pouvoir, j'allume un feu dans la cheminée. Vaudrait mieux pas qu'il prenne froid. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Son air est angélique, en paix. J'peux pas le réveiller. Mais les filles vont le voir demain. Euh, elles se lèvent à quelle heure déjà ? 6H30, ok c'est ça.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, prends le réveil de poche et le met à 6h00. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil, pose mon horloge sur la petite table et m'installe confortablement (c'est-à-dire assise). Je m'endors comme je peux, c'est dur. Je ne peux pas étendre mes jambes. Tant pis. Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et fait apparaître une couverture pour Sirius. Je les referme et m'endors.

Pendant la nuit, je sens une douche chaleur posée sur moi. Le lendemain, je me réveille. La couverture est désormais sur moi. Sirius n'est plus là, il est parti. Un morceau de parchemin est posé à côté de mon réveil, qui va sonner dans une minute. Je l'éteins pour ne pas faire de bruit et j'entreprends la lecture dudit parchemin.

_« Sinistra,_

_Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour le massage : je ne sens plus rien, et la couverture : j'ai pu dormir au chaud ! Je suis désolé de la mauvaise nuit que vous venez de passer sur le fauteuil pas très confortable. Si vous avez des courbatures je me rachèterai avec un massage !_

_Mon bleu a disparu, faut que je me procure cette pommade !_

_Si vous êtes fatiguée pendant mon cours, je ne dirai rien ._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Merci encore pour vos doigts de fée et désolé aussi._

_Bises,_

_Sirius. »_

C'est trop gentil. J'suis émue. Bon allez, reprends-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de rêver. Je file à la douche pour bien me réveiller mais je crois que cette journée va être longue.

Comme tous les matins, je retrouve Silvana et on papote. Elle me demande pourquoi j'ai cet air fatigué et je lui raconte tout. Elle sourit, elle à l'air aux anges. Elle me dit que j'ai bien de la chance et qu'elle aurait bien aimer le voir torse nu. Je lui rappelle qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, qu'elle a un copain. Elle rigole et nous mangeons.


End file.
